


Alternate Observations of Important Days

by Sudrien (a_b_b_e)



Series: The timeline in which Roxy Bends [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b_b_e/pseuds/Sudrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just in case you didn't think this is an AU, it is. Because Jane's 16th birthday (and it's leadup) went differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Observations of Important Days

GT: And Criminy! If a murderer is on the lose, he'll return to the scene of the crime - And that's me! And Jane! And Me! We must put an end to this reign of terror!

TG: i dunno, ew gott be smart about this - batterhairs playing a differnt angle these days.

TT: I would not say the receipt of "Betty Crocker's Gristbook" pages is that different of an angle.

GT: That trampoline was fun! Before you dismantled it, chum, of course.

GG: I'd have to say the vegetables were an improvement to all our diets.

TT: Well all my pages were utterly useless. Sure, twisty-slide all the way to your demise.

TG: ANYWAYS so itll just be minions to deal with? probably?

GT: No, Roxy, you must tell us if you alchemized anything.

TG: some outfits i gues  
TG: can we please stik wit the not getting murderered plans for a bit? 

TT: So if we assume this exit from the slammer,  
TT: (as I am *extra* angry at these crimes)  
TT: was sponsored, he'll return to base immediately.

GT: As there's still the prohibition on our lives, he'll get his blokes together in preparation.

TT: Right. We should pair up as soon as we finish this conversation. Jake, you're with me.

GT: Why always with you?

TT: Well Jane makes no sense, putting two targets together.

GT: Then Roxy, will you do me the honor?

TG: shore shore  
TG: *shure  
TG: *sure

GG: Don't worry, Mr. Strider, I can be an excellent host.

TG: just dont let her sneak ya eggs

GG: Quiet, you!

TT: Are you sure you'll be ok with this situation, bro?

GT: You've all assured me that Roxy is quite healed at this point, I shall do my best not to ruin her again.

TT: ...

GG: ...

TG: dot dot dot tree dots

TT: Thankfully, the list of likely assailants is rather short;  
TT: [Jack Noir](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Noir_%28B2%29), our stabber.  
TT: [Draconian Dignitary](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Draconian_Dignitary_%28B2%29), who we believe has lost control of the ring which caused a much more fatal attack.

TG: confirmed

TT: [Hegemonic Brute](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Hegemonic_Brute) was apparently under his orders, but is already slain.  
TT: Leaving [Courtyard Droll](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Courtyard_Droll) \- though I'm not certain if he would actually have any role in such an attack

GT: And a boffo job you did with that. If a little... primitive?

GG: Who's wiki is this?

TT: Thank you, I think.  
TT: And not mine. Huh. 

TG: can.... we spare the little guy?

TT: He is a threat as long as he lives.

TG: dirk

TT: April 13 would be the first date the prohibition expires. If we can bait them to attack that day,  
TT: If we have control,  
TT: Then maybe CD can be spared.

GG: You don't mean

GT: Trapping the buggers sounds good. A regular ambuscade.

GG: My birthday?

GT: Wait? I though your birthday was in December?

GG: Your birthday is in December

GT: .... yes?

TT: Right. So, Jane, for your safety I think we'll have to make your birthday party a bit more vigilant than would otherwise be necessary. Make sure our presence there gets into Derse's spy network.

TG: can do

TT: Roxy, seriously, have you hacked that far in?

TG: dirky if you want me to start answering confidential qs i will be glad to  
TG: becaus seriously I didn't even realise undies had sizes befor this

TT: Are DD's communications tracked?

TG: all hees imaps are belongs to us

TT: Fine. Then start feeding them birthday information. They're down a man, they'll be more careful organizing.

GT: So April then.  
GT: Jane!

GG: Yes?

GT: I have my own mission of utmost importance if this party is going to be attacked.

GG: What do you have in mind?

GT: Duplicake.

GG: That means we're done here, right?

GT: DUPLICAKE, JANE!

GG: I'll make two cakes, ok??? Dirk, see you soon.

\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering group -- 

TT: Well, I'm off then. Roxy, schedule things to start once pairs have matched up. We only have a few days, so don't wait on this.

TG: just go already

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering group -- 

GT: Well... my place or yours?

TG: yours, wy not. thou i'm not always gonna be close by, if im monitorig derse

GT: I shall alchemise you a sleeping bag as I wait - meet you by the 'henge.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering group -- 

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] released group -- 

~

Roxy had realized she'd just sentenced two carapaces to death. Maybe three. Acceptable losses, probably - but even as she thought them, those words sounded foreign.

It would have to work.

She gave herself a moment to twist, the tendons of her back complaining with loud snaps - then returned to her manipulations.

~

 

The plan had all gone according to plan. Lil' Sebastian had caught all the carapaces' scouting movements, and Roxy had only seen CD out of all of them.

She sat, now, on Jane's balcony, out of sight of the slaughter. For a moment, only two things kept her company - a child's telescope, and a captcha card, newly minted. It's means of minting already stowed away - there was no reason for giving that weapon a chance at any more friendly fire.

Mathematically, a lot of things could be made from a captcha card. Each one of them, reproduced infinite times. But the code on back was illegible to the point of being pure static.

There was only supposed to be one Courtyard Droll. And who knew what state he would come back in.

The balcony door creaked. It was Jane.

"Did- did you care for a full piece of cake? The second one was red velvet, I think you might like it," Her voice was tense.

Roxy glanced over her shoulder. She didn't respond.

"I know.... I know the chess people were all your friends. But we're safer now."

Roxy turned her gaze back to the black expanse, "somthin differnt was supposed to happen today, ya know?"

"Maybe," Jane stood beside the girl, also looking out at the blackness, "Maybe there was supposed to be something wonderful and we just missed it. Or maybe this is progress- Did that flashing thing go missing?" she was looking around, "The... uh... sprite doohickey?"

Roxy kept staring out, "cant say i noticed it," she cocked her head, and stood up, "but, maybe that is progress."

"Seriously, are you ok? You've been a little distant lately. Physically and mentally."

"im sory i forgot your gift," the card was hidden away in a pocket, "things just didnt line up, ya know?"

"Roxy."

"hm?"

"Roxy, look at me."

Roxy turned around.

"I don't need a gift. I just want you - all of you - around until we finish this game. Especially you, Miss Lalonde," and Jane reached out-

Roxy shrank back from the hug, "sorry - i - a week of camping with jakey left me sore," she made a show of massaging her sides gently, "i should be fine in a few days."

Jane sagged, "well - if you want to sleep over again, my couch is open. Or... if it's been hard to stretch around a certain someone."

"nah, I wanna get back to my own bed. check the feeds. after trying some of that cake."

"Alright -" Jane held open the door, "And just what do you think those boys are yelling about now..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one wasn't for bending. Oh well.
> 
> Also, any and all character wiki links have been updated to relevant material, instead of the Derse Important Hat Discussion Wiki.


End file.
